


Niño de rosa

by Moores



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moores/pseuds/Moores
Summary: Moz no entra al agua, sus travesuras son cuidadosamente planeadas para evitarlo... y Beto va a veriguar porque.





	Niño de rosa

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fic pequeñito para el reto mensual de Retos randoms de randoms fandoms, página de Facebook, espero les guste. El reto es en base a los estanques de Ranma ½, en este caso La fuente de la mujer ahogada. Es la primera vez que escribo de Classicaloid, aunque me encanta. Agradeceré sus comentarios, bonito día.
> 
> ClassicaLoid no me pertenece, no ganó nada por esto más que el simple gusto de escribirlo.

 

Ludwig Van Beethoven, mejor conocido como Beto por sus compañeros de casa, era, en su mayoría del tiempo, ajeno a lo que pasaba. No le prestaba atención a nadie de esa casa, si acaso a su casera le daba un poco sólo porque la encontraba bonita y muy mandona. Había que irse con cuidado con ella, en un enojo uno podía llegar a salir muy lastimado.

Aun así, había un integrante de la casa al que, si le prestaba atención, al menos la suficiente para notar que algo pasaba con él… y ese era Mozart.

Todos ahí le llamaban Moz, él le llamaba Wolf, por su nombre. Habían estado juntos desde el día en que salieron de aquel tanque y huyeron al lado del padre Kanae, el Doctor Otawa. Sólo por eso podía presumir que le conocía mejor que todos los demás. Su amistad era más estrecha, más íntima. Mucho más íntima.

Por ello había notado las cosas. Las pequeñas señales. Él siempre era alegre, siempre. Hacía demasiadas tonterías para su gusto, pero así era él. Era parte de su identidad y Lud –como Wolf lo llamaba– aceptaba aquello sin protestar. Incluso, esa parte salvaje del otro le gustaba.

Era cierto que esa parte de su relación era ignorada por ambos. Una especie de acuerdo mutuo para no dar el paso ni hablar del tema. Eran así en realidad, el silencio de esa cara de su relación les hacía bien. Sin embargo, Lud había notado, luego de un viaje del otro, que Wolf había cambiado algunos de sus más arraigados hábitos alocados. Era mucho más cuidadoso con sus actividades, sus travesuras se vieron disminuidas si había algún factor de riesgo en específico.

Ese factor era el agua.

Para Lud eso era interesante y eso lo motivó a investigar. Durante una semana observó atentamente los movimientos de Wolf. Lo siguió a todos lados, escuchó todas sus conversaciones y lo vio mientras dormía o salía. Los únicos momentos en que Wolf escapaba de su vista eran al entrar a la ducha y a usar el retrete.

Tuvo la teoría de que Wolf debía estar pasando alguna complicación relacionada con el agua. Es decir, ellos eran classicaloid, eran diferentes a los humanos y uno nunca sabía que cosas podían pasarles de repente. Como cuando comían piel de fruta o cosas así. Por ello, planeó como descubrir que era exactamente.

Su primer plan falló. Incluía un intrincado método para que un vaso de agua le cayera al entrar a una sala, pero obviamente no funcionó y terminó siendo golpeado por su casera y mandado a dormir en el patio por esa noche.

El segundo plan fue peor, incluía una fuente y un perro alocado. Cabe decir que Liszt nunca había tenido tantos admiradores embobados en el parque como ese día.

Su tercer intento era en realidad muchísimo más sencillo y estaba llevándose justo en ese momento. Wolf estaba en la ducha.

No había querido invadir su privacidad, pero, ¡diablos! quería saber que le había pasado para que se volviera tan cauteloso. Ese no era _su_ Wolf. Logró forzar la puerta sin hacer demasiado alboroto, pero por el sonido del agua no fue escuchado. El baño estaba lleno de vapor, eso le pareció raro. Era verano, no había necesidad de usar agua caliente.

Pudo ver, por la luz de la ventana, que Wolf estaba distraído tonteando -simulaba bailar mientras cantaba-. No parecía pasar nada raro, pero quería estar bien seguro de eso. Estiró la mano y cerro la primera llave. Wolf estaba bajo agua caliente y no mostraba complicaciones, faltaba revisar el agua fría… y entonces paso.

El grito de Wolf le sorprendió mucho, su voz fue realmente mucho más suave, y el hombre de pelo rosa se cubrió el pecho cerrando sus piernas. Sorprendido, Lud se quedó helado al notar aquello. Wolf era… una chica. Una chica de delgado cuerpo, largo cabello rosa y, para su asombro, pechos grandes. No como los de Liszt -pobre de las mujeres con senos tan grandes, pensó-, pero si eran sin duda alguna bastante grandes.

― ¡LUDWIG! ― El gritó, demasiado agudo para la voz de Wolf, resonó en los aturdidos oídos de Lud, que seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos, fijos en el cuerpo delgado y de porcelana de Wolf… era una chica simplemente bellísima, pero… era una chica.

― ¿Qué rayos te…?

― ¡Lárgate, Lud, estoy desnuda! ― Lud sintió el tirón de cortinas y entonces todos los colores se le subieron al rostro.

Prácticamente huyó. Su cuarto se volvió su fortaleza, no iba a salir por nada del mundo. Todo lo que había visto en ese baño iba a perseguirlo por toda su vida. Wolf siempre había tenido un cuerpo que, a sus ojos, era hermoso, pero no estaba preparado mentalmente para ver su cuerpo como una chica. Le aterró que esa imagen no saliera de su cabeza, rondando sin parar. Su voz, su cuerpo, su piel. Él y su maldita curiosidad, se gruñó.

La puerta se abrió y al alzar su mirada vio a Wolf. Seguía siendo una chica. Llevaba el largo cabello rosa suelto, su ropa normal le quedaba holgada, salvo la camiseta. Esa le quedaba algo ajustaba en el pecho, sus grandes senos se veían perfectamente, seguramente no tenía ropa apropiada para usar, pues la forma de sus pezones era apreciable.

Eso le hizo ruborizar y alzo la vista directo a su rostro. Ese rostro que se veía redondo, con bonitos labios rosados y grandes ojitos tristes, preocupados. Sabía lo que le asustaba, que los demás se dieran cuenta que él pasaba por eso.

―Yo me caí en un viaje, en agua… desde entonce…

―Nadie va a saber, Wolf, lo prometo… ¿te duele?

La mano de Lud tomó suavemente la mano del otro, sintiendo su piel. Wolf siempre tenía una piel muy suave.

Wolf abrió grande los ojos, parpadeando. Siempre había existido esa unión, ese lazo entre ellos, pero nunca se había sentido tan fuerte como en ese momento. Sonrió, levemente y cerró su mano sobre la de Lud, estrechándola suavemente y negó con la cabeza. El alivio del otro fue claro, y la risita del de pelo rosa fue cantarina. La mano de porcelana de Wolf alcanzo la mejilla de Lud, que se ruborizo aún más al sentir el beso depositado en sus labios, apenas un suave roce.

― ¿Tanto querías verme desnudo, idiota? ― Una sonrisa pícara adorno aquellos labios y la voz de Wolf fue suave, dulce. —Debiste pedirlo.

Lud se rio. No había nada de malo en aceptar ese sentimiento, al menos solo por ese día… mañana sería otro, se preocuparían del secreto de Wolf, de ocultarlo, de solucionarlo. Por ahora solo quería besar los labios de ese chico -o chica- por el cual sentía muchísimo más amor del que podía expresar.


End file.
